A thin film transistor array substrate can drive display/non-display by electrically controlling a display device and the like and becomes widely used, for example, as a substrate interposing a liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display device. Specifically, the thin film transistor array substrate is indispensable in everyday life and business as a display for devices including personal computers, televisions, onboard devices such as automotive navigation systems, personal digital assistants such as mobile phones, and display devices capable of displaying a stereoscopic image. In these applications, persons skilled in the art have studied the thin film transistor array substrate for liquid crystal display devices of various modes with different electrode arrangements for changing the optical characteristics of the liquid crystal layer.
Examples of the display modes of current liquid crystal display devices include: a vertical alignment (VA) mode in which liquid crystal molecules having negative anisotropy of dielectric constant are aligned vertically to the substrate surfaces; an in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a fringe field switching (FFS) mode in which liquid crystal molecules having positive or negative anisotropy of dielectric constant are aligned horizontally to the substrate surfaces and a transverse electric field is applied to the liquid crystal layer.
One document discloses, as a FFS-driving liquid crystal display device, a thin-film-transistor liquid crystal display having a high response speed and a wide viewing angle. The device includes a first substrate having a first common electrode layer, a second substrate having a pixel electrode layer and a second common electrode layer, a liquid crystal disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate, and a means for generating an electric field between the first common electrode layer of the first substrate and both of the pixel electrode layer and the second common electrode layer of the second substrate so as to provide a high response speed to a high input-data-transfer rate and a wide viewing angle for a viewer (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Another document discloses, as a liquid crystal device with multiple electrodes applying a transverse electric field, a liquid crystal device including a pair of substrates opposite to each other, a liquid crystal layer which includes a liquid crystal having positive anisotropy of dielectric constant and which is disposed between the substrates, electrodes which are provided to the respective first and second substrates constituting the pair of substrates, facing each other with the liquid crystal layer therebetween, and which apply a vertical electric field to the liquid crystal layer, and multiple electrodes for applying a transverse electric field to the liquid crystal layer disposed in the second substrate (for example, see Patent Literature 2).